Shadow Link x reader
by 8thDimention
Summary: A lame summer at your Grandparents. Well, it was, until you meet some one...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, this is my first Zelda fanfic. This is made for my friend who is in love with anything Link. So I made this for her. The looks of Shadow Link is based off the manga. So I'm sorry if you don't think he's sexy... XD

(YN)= Your name

(FC)= Favorite color

(HN)= hair length

(LN)= last name

(HC)= hair color

Chapter 1: Mirror

Reader's POV:

You sat at the old table, bored out of your mind. You couldn't believe this. Not one bit. It was early into the summer, school had just let out two weeks ago, and for the past week, you've been stuck at your grandparents. Your parents had you stay the summer with them, and you where still mad at them for it. You already had your whole summer planned. Hanging out with your friends, staying up late, eating junkfood, playing all your favorite video games... but no, you where here, stuck in a small town, with little to no internet or cell servace. With no laptop, ds, or anythings else. Your grandparents old a antique shop in town. And they didn't want to leave you home alone all day, so you had come with them. Wich ment sitting around a musty old shop, all day. You sighed and drummed your fingures against the wooden table. You put your earbuds in and listened to a song you had on your phone. It was your favorite. You hummed the lyrics quietly until a small jingle distracted bell hanging from the door rang as it ipened, and another customer walked in. Your Grandma looked up from the counter. "Now (YN), please be quiet. I've been expecting a important customer. And I don't want you bothering him. Why don't go in back? There's some pretty old stuff back there, so becareful. If there's anything back there you like...You might be able to keep it."

She said. You sigh and nodd. "Yes Grandma." You mumble. You could see a tall man walk over to your Grandma. You don't know what, but there was something unsettling about him... You freeze as he glances over at you, His piercing gaze seems to paralize you. You gulp as he looks away. "Wierdo..." You mumble walked into the that leads into back. It was a little cluttered, and was more like storage. It was filled with tons of stuff, and boy do you mean TONS! You could barely see the walls. Boxes where piled up to the cieling, and where there wheren't boxes, things hung from the walls. Bags, paintings and, several other things. You trudge around the piles of boxes and other old things. You navigated your self around desks, tables, clocks and, more junk. You honestly don't know how your Grandparents are into this stuff. Or why Grandma wanted you to go back here. You've been around other customers, so why was this one different? He WAS strange...but that can't be the reason, she said he was a important customer. LOst in thought, you run into a pile of stuff. Boxes of old necklaces, books and, wooden dolls topple ontop of you. You hope no one heard the noise. You push the junk off of you. You where a little shaken up, and probably would get a bruise or two, but you where ok. That's when you saw it. A door. It had been covered up by the boxes, and it still was. A wall of boxes and other items. Your curiosity got the better of you. You push thestuff out of the way, piling it behind and around you.

The push the door open as much as you can, then squeeze in. It was dark. You thumbed for a light switch of somekind, your figures brush up against one and you flick it on. It was a good thing you did, because there was a flight of stairs in front of you. Curiosly, you walk down them, glad that the swicth turned on all the lights down here. At the bottom, there was a corner to turn. You fallowed the path that led to a curain door. You push the cloth out of the way and gasp. Several strange items where scattered across the room. But...they all looked familier for some reason... A mask with big orange eyes and four spikes on the cheeks hung on the wall. There where glass cases holding what looked like a ruby, sapphire and, emerald. A harp lyre on wooden hooks on one side of the room. What resembled a flute,  
but was to round and squat sat on a cussioned case. A very old sword and shield hung on one of the walls. There was some sort of symbol or crest on the shield. Another wooden one with a red spiral on it sat next to it. Other exotic things caught your eyes. But, leaned against the far wall, was a large mirror. The frame was made of a dark silver metal, and the glass was gray...no black! You could still see your reflection, but barely. You notices several fine cracks in the glass, and a piece missing!

The mirror must have at once been broken, but your grandparents must have fixed it at some point. Except for the missing piece. You noticed a small wooden box next to the mirror. It looked EXTREAMLY old. You pick it up and open it, careful not to break the frail lid off. Inside was a piece of black glass. You take it out and look at it. It looked like it would fit perfectly into the space missing from the mirror. YOu slide it into the misssing gap. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but the cracks seemed to shine... The glass suddenly felt softer under your fingures. You draw your hand away from the mirror, siddenly feeling...off. Like you where being watched. You turn around, maybe the customer was gone...you hope so and climb up the stairs. You couldn't help but wonder why your Grandma had the door blocked... You close the door behind you and put the boxes back...well not 'back'. You stack them so you couldn't see the dorr, but it was still accesable. You where about to walk back into the main room, but stop. Your Grandma was talking to the man, and looked annoyed. It was hard to make out what they where saying, but you could hear some of it. "Now listen- I don't have it! You where wrong to come here, It broke thousands of years ago. It's I don't even think you know how to work it! So you can tell- to- because I know how to-. And if I did have it, why would I give it to YOU of all people?"

She snapped. The man grumbled something, but you couldn't what. But boy did he sound mad! He stormed out and you waited a few minutes to come out. "Did you find anything you like?" Your Grandma asked. You shake your head. You where sbout to ask about the door,and everything else down there, but stopped. Something held you back. You pop your earbuds in and beguin listening to music. You do this until lunch, that's when your GRandpa was getting back from the city. He left earlier this morning to check out something someone was going to sell to the shop. He said he's bring back some subway for lunch. Man you LOVED subway. Come one, it was subway. How could anyone resist those sandwiches? You heard him open the door. You grab your sandwich, it was your favorite. As you chowed down on it, you shivered as a cold breeze blew across the store. You shivered and suddenly felt uneasy. You glance at your grandparents, they didn't seem to notice. But you could of sworn there was the slightest hint of worry in their eyes... You don't know how, but it felt like something big was going to happen... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

? POV:

The first thing I can remember, was shadows. Shadows, and darkness. And at first, I loved it. It felt so comforting. So gentle and soft. But cool, like water on a hot day. Then, there was light. It hurt, it pierced my skin and burned me. But some one sheltered me from this terrible, blinding light. They said that they where my friend, and master. And I believed them, why shouldn't? He showed me this world he lived in, and I loved it! It was so colorful compared to the dull colors in the darkness I was from. But...that light...it hurt. It burned me. Then he showed me another, he was to lead me as well. I was to help defeat this 'hero'. He looked so much like me. I was supose to help kidnap a princess. She was so beautiful, I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen. She didn't like me...she hated me! I tried to talk to other, but they didn't like me, they called me a shadow. That I wasn't equel to the one called 'LInk'. I don't get why everyone loves him, I'm just as good, no BETTER than he is. But nobody cares. That's why master said I must stay with them. He said they work for the light that hurts me so much. That they would love to kill and mock me. SO I joufully fallowed him. Then 'Link', split apart. There was now FOUR of him. I was scarred that this would become harder, but it wasn't! They fought and groveled with each other...one of them even became my friend.  
But...he lied. He BETRAYED ME! He tried to kill me. It hurt more than the light. It hurt more than the punishment master gave me when he found out. Th-  
that princess saw me, and she pitied me! I told her no, I dn't want it. How DARE she pity me after looking at me with disgust! Now she likes me? No, it was to late for that. Why? Why dooes Link care about her SO much? Is he her 'friend'? I never had a friend... Or did I? I-I needed to help them. Master became angrier...he threatened to leave me in that light...to kill me! He is so cruel... He wants control of this world, I can't let him hurt people like that. I...I need to destroy the mirror. I-it will send me back to the darkness, but I can't let Master kill the hero. I will prove that I'm a hero too.  
And I did, I felt the light again. But it didn't hurt. I-it felt good. So soft, so sweet, so warm... I loved it! Then me and master went back into the darkness. It hurt! It was so cold, it clawed at me and snapped at me. Master was there too, and he was angry. He tried to rip me apart and kill me. But here, you can't die. He was weak, but so was I. I tried to fight him, but I couldn't. He used the darkness against me...but he grew tired of my screams,  
and fell asleep. He's still sleeping. But he'll wake up soon, and torture me again. He's going to wake up soon. I'm tryng to save me strength to fight.  
But then I saw a light. Was my first master going to kill me for failing him? I was scarred. But I was surprised. There was a girl there instead. She had (Hair length) (Hair color). She was looking at my mirror. I could see something familier in her (eye color) eyes. Buty what? I can escape!  
Wait? Why is she leaving? Did she summon me by mistake? Did she not know what she was doing? I don't know, but I am free... 


	3. Chapter 3: Visitor

AN: Thanks for the reviews! :) You all get cookies (From Subway!). And remember, this is from the manga. It may also be acurite to Four Swords.

Chapter 3: Dreams

Reader POV:

You finished a quick breakfast of toast and microwaved eggs. It was bland, but you where hungry. You grab your charging phone and purse. It waan't really a purse, more like a bag with earbuds, a book you where reading, a couple dollars, and candy of somesort. This time it was gum. Watermeallon to be exact. You slung the bag over your shouder and toss the other half of your Subway in there. You wheren't in the mood to make a lunch to pack, so you grabbed that instead. besides, IT WAS SUBWAY! You toss in a water bottle to. Yes there was a vending machine outside your Grandparents store, but it was expensive. Your Grandma stood up and stretched, she had been sittin in her normal chair, reading the early edition of te news paper. It was still 6:00. so much for sleeping in. Normaly you wanted, no begged, to sleep longer. But you really wanted to get to the shop today. Last night you had strange dream last night. And it kinda made you want to get to the shop. You sigh, what was taking Grandpa so long? Normally he was already awake and rushing you to get ready. But not today, today he said he'd be in the garadge,  
geting some work done. And would be ready to leave before you where. But here you where, sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for your Grandpa. The old door creaked as he walked in. He was holding a old, small chest. "Well, they're authentic." He said. Your Grandma's eyes lit up. "Good." She said, even though she sounded searious, there was a glint of excitement in her eyes. You stretched so you could get a better look at the chest. "What's in it?" You asked. "Just some books." Grandpa answered. You nod. "Well, are we leaving or not?" He suddenly asked. "We've been waiting." You grumble, but did it kind of teasingly. You walk out the door and climb into the back of their truck. As you slip in your earbuds, you can't help thinking about the dream...

...You blinked, trying to adust to the dim light. No, darkness. It was pitch black where you where. You looked around nervously. Where were you? What happened? You knew it was important, VERY important. But it was suddenly gone. Like it never happened. Some one called out your name. "(Y/N)! Are you ok?" You didn't reconize the worried voice. But you knew you knew him.  
You nod. "Good." The voice says, but you have no idea how he can see you. You felt cold. There was no light or warmth here, wind blew all alround you. Even though your feet touched solid ground, it felt like you where about to be carried away. Some one grabbed your hand. "Don't worry, we'll find a way out..." He said, although he sounded like he didn't believe it. You thought you could see things taking shape in the darkness. Maybe you where finally getting use to the small ammount of light. "(Y/N)!" The person yelled, you spun around, only to be tripped.  
You hit the hard flat ground. It was unnaturally smoothe and hard. Almost like concrete or metal, but you knew it wasn't. There was a deep chuckle as someone hoisted you up. They grabbed your throat tightly. You tried to breathe, but no air came to your lungs. "NO!" The voice from before yelled.

"Hey! (Y/N), we're here." Your Granpa's voice interupted your thoughts. You where day dreaming about the dream you had last night. It was kinda scarry really. You shook it off and climbed out and yawned softly. Maybe you where tireder than you thought. You hoped out of the truck. The sky was gray with clouds of the coming rain. It looked like it wouldbe dreary all week.  
You sat down in the same chair from yesterday as your Grandparents got the store ready to open. You helped out a little bit. Your Grandpa walked over. "Take this to the back room."He said, handing you the chest from before. You nodded and took it from him. It was a little heavy. But not that much. You stumbled through the door and set it down. You leaned against the wall and stetched your fingures. It wasn't heavy, but it was akward to carry and made your fingures sore. You lift your bag onto your shoulder (It had slid off when you ssat the bag down). You peeked at the boxes that hid the door. You wanted to look around there more, but knew your Grandparents would get suspicous if you where back here to long.  
You step into the main room. "Hey, Grandma." You start. "Can I stay back here? It's quieter and I'm still tired..." You say. You wheren't lying, but you wheren't staying back there to rest.  
"As long as you don't break anything." She said with a sigh.

"Thanks." You grin and trot back into the room. You creep behind the boxes and slide the door open just enough to squeeze behind it. You blindly thumb for the switch. Eventually you find it and turn it on. as you peer down the stairs, something felt off. Like...like when you suddenly get a bad feeling. Like when your about the walk down to hallway to a drink in the middle of the night, but suddenly dash back to your room because something doesn't feel right. You sigh. You where paranoid, that's all. You where just half asleep, and that made you nervouse. You walk down the stairs and grip the railing.  
The feeling only grew as you reached the bottom. You gulp softly as you remember your dream. Did it half to do with what was down here? No, that's silly. There's no possinle way that could be true. That kind of thing only happened in books and movies. You grip the curtain and yank it back. You froze at what you saw. A tall boy probably about your age (Maybe a year or two older) stood in the middle of the room. He was looking at the ruby. Dark, stormy purple hair hid his ears and almost his eyes. A pointed hat that was shaped kind of like a hood covered most of his hair. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a long black tunic that reached his waist. His pants matched his sleeves, and his boots where the same color as his shirt. A sheathed sword was strapped to a belt around his waist. You gasp faintly,  
and drop your bag. It landed with a light thud. He turned to look at you. His eyes where a dark blue with a faint green tint. Almost like the ocean before a storm. You take a step back. Who was he? What was he doing here? What was even going on? You turn to run up the stairs, but he grabs your wrist. "Wait!" He halfed yelled, half ordered. You relized something. It was the voice from your dream... 


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: Sorry that it's short and took so long. Technical problems.)

Chapter 4: What kind of sorcery is this!?

Reader's POV:

You tried to pull away. who ever he was, he was strong. "Who-who are you?" He ask. He chuckles. "I was about to ask you the same thing." He said. "My name is Link." You tried not to laugh. What kind of idiot did he take you for?  
There's no way someone would name their kid that. "What's your name?" Link asked. "(Y/N)." You answer. "How'd you get in here?" He laughs. You just stare at him. "The mirror." He finally answers. He must have noticed the look of confusion and irritation on your face. "You mean you didn't summon me?" He asked. You cock your eye brows. "Summon you?" You ask. "yes...IT was you wasn't it? I mean, I saw you when the mirror opened." He said. "I really don't know what your talking about." You confess. He sighed, sounding a little annoyed and mumbled something under his breathe. "Come on." He said, pulling you towards the mirror. "You fixed the mirror, right?" He asked. You nod. "Then you summoned me."  
You stare at him like he was crazy. "So what your saying is, that you came from the mirror?" You laugh. Shadow Link snorts. "Yes." He answers. "But that's impossible." So insist. With a smirk he plunges your hand towards the mirror.  
Instead of touch glass, the surface ripples like water. Except if felt thick. Your hand went through! Cold air surrounded, freezing you to the bone. You pull your hand out. He laughs and you glare at him. "How? How is that possible?"  
You ask. "Magic." He answers with a shrug. "But there's no such thing!" You say. "Then how do you explain me?" He asked. You don't know where to say. "Now." Shadow Link says. "Where am I?" He asks. "In my Grandparents antique shop."  
You answer. He looks at all the items at the walls and cases. "But...I don't know about this room though. I just found it yesterday." You say. "But witch Kingdom? Hyrule? Goron? Zora?" He asked. You just stare. "I honestly have NO idea what your talking about." He sighs. "We're obviously getting no where..." You suddenly remember that he isn't holding onto your wrist. This was your chance to run. But something made you stay. You wonder if you should try to run.  
He'd stop you again. Probably grab you by your wrist... You shake you head, where you just plotting on how to get him to hold you hand? "Listen, Shadow Link, or what eeer your name is, I have no idea what just happened." You say. The purple haired boy looks at you. "My name is...Link, and I think we've astablished that." He grumbled softly. You grin. You could'nt help but think his name was kind of funny. You found the missing link! As if he was reading you mind, he giggle at the murderous look. It wasn't as scary as it was adorable. "Don't laugh at me." He snapped. "Fine." You say as you try to stop.

You wheren't to sure what to do next. Your mind was stuck at 'uhhhh...' Finally you shake you head in thought. Link was giving a look. You shrug. So you said the first thing that pope into your head. "Are you hungry?" You ask. Shadow Link suddenly touched his stomache. "Starved." He answered with a grimace. "Wait here." You say, bolting up the stairs before he could say anything. You slowly sneak out of the back room. You check for Grrandma and Grandpa before you head outside. They where still setting up. Quietly,but quickly, you run to the front door, and sneak outside. You walk up to the pop machine. Your water was already getting warm, and was half full. You suddenly the three dollars was worth it. You slide the money into the machine, and jam some buttons. A bottle of Rootbeer and 7up tumble out of machine. You grab them and slowly push open the door, careful not to ring the bell. But you failed. Your Grandpa (who was setting some stuff on display) looked over. "(YN), what do you got there?" He asked. "I just went to grab some sodas." You answer, holding one up. He scowled. "To expensive." He grumbled. You had to agree with him. But you supposed was worth it. You walked into the back room, then down stairs. Link was waiting for you. "What took you so long?" He asked. "I was just getting us some drinks." You answer. Then pull your sandwich out of your bag. You unwrap it, and hand it to him. He began to scarf it down, it was like he hadn't eaten in a LONG time. Well, there goes your subway. You slowly held out the Rootbeer. He grabbed it, unscrewed the lid, and took a big gulp. His eyes suddenly went wide, and he lowered the fizzy drink. "What is this scorcery!?" He asked/shouted. "Uh, Rootbeer." You answer, taking a sip of your 7up. Honestly, it was like he never had pop before. As long he didn't go sugar high, you where ok with that. Slowly he took another drink, probably getting use to the fizz. "So," You start. "Where are you from?" He sat the bottle down. "The darkness." He answered, nodding towards the mirror.  
Riiight. "Where else?" You say, thinking he was pulling your leg. His face screwed up in thought. "I...guess Hyrule." He said with a shrug.

"Never heard of it." You answer. Was he still making stuff up? "Where are we?" He asked. "(Insert state you live in here)." HE just looked at you. "It's in America." You continue. Another look. You sigh. This was confusing.  
You glance at his clothes. He looked like he came from a Medival Days festival or something. Maybe he was into that stuff? You glance at the stairs. Maybe if he looked around outside, he might reconize something. Besides, you wouldn't mind a walk. "Come on Link." You say as you walk up the stairs. "Where are we going?" He asked. You shushed him as you two squeeze out the hidden door. Then peek into the main room. Your GRandparents where no where to be seen. Probably in the bathrrom, or unloading stuff from the truck. "We have to make sure my grandparents don't see us." You whisper. "Why?" He asked. "Because I'll get in trouble for having a boy over." You whisper, somewhat meaning it. How would you explain walking out of the back room, with a strange boy? You almost laugh at the scene. You and SLink qietly walk across the room. HE stared at everything, it was like everything was new for him. As soon as you got to the door, he looked outside. "It's day..." He said softly. "Yes it is." You say with a shrug. ""Thanks for stating the obvious." He glared out you.  
"I-I can't come out..." He said. You glance at him. "What? Are you a vampire or something?" You tease. "No." He answered. "But, it's cloudy enough, so I should be fine." He says, as you step outside. It looked like it cpuld start rainign any moment. You take out your phone, and send your Grandparents a quick text. 'Going for a walk.' And hit send. Link stared at it. "What's that?" He asked. "My phone." You answer, tossing it into your bag. He froze, his dark mistique eyes widening at your surroundings. He stared at the cares, buildings and, people. "What sort of magic is this?..." You hear him breathe. "It's not magic." You say. "Come on." you say, then beguin walking.  
Everything marveled him. It was like he was a little kid. A grumpy, purple haired, kilted, little boy. But still, a little boy. That's when a big, fat, drop of water landed on his nose. He looked at the sky. You curse softly, you didn't have a umbrella.  
The two of you run back to the shop. Soon it was pouring down rain. Link was fast, he was already ahead of you ny five feet. Suddenly he slipped in a puddle. He fell to the ground, and his hate fell off. That's when you noticed three things. 1:His hair look cute wet. 2:His pointed ears. And 3: He wasn't human...


	5. Chapter 5: More magic

AN: I am SOOOOOO sorry about the late update. And wow, 5th chapter! Again, based off the manga. Now with break coming up soon, I will either have multiple chapters up when I up, or not be able to post at all. Ither way, enjoy!)

Chapter 5: More magic

Shadow Link's POV:

Let's rewind a bit...

The girl that I saw, she came back. And she looked scared. Great, she moved to run, I grabbed her arm. I needed answers.  
she says she has no idea about magic, these artifacts or, my mirror. That I was summoned by 'accident'. That wasn't verry reasuring.  
I didn't want to tell her my real name, then she'd know I was a shadow. I used Link's instead. Everyone loves him.  
She didn't reconize the name, where does she live? I hadn't realized how hungry I was until she mentitoned food that I realized how hungry I was. I scarefed down the sandwich she gave me, and the 'rootbeer' magic she gave me.  
But, there's a lot I need to think about. Where am I? How long have I been in the darkness? And who was (yn)? She's different from the other girls I've met. She took me outside to see if I reconize something. Everything I saw,  
was different. There was so many wonders here, larger metal carts that carried people in its belly. Lanterns (like the one in the 'hidden room') lit up houses with out fire. And (yn) claimed it wasn't magic. What ever it is, is impresive.  
If these are the necesities, that what are the weapons like? Befor I could ask, it started to rain. Personaly, I loved the rain. Especialy storms. I don't know why, but I do. (yn) wanted to go back befor we got to wet, unfortantly, we where soaked before we got back to her grandparents shop. And thats where we are now. When my hat fell off, she noticed my ears.

"Wh-what are you?" I heard her stammer. "Hylian...sort of." I answer. She raised a eyebrow. "Sort of?" I nodd.  
I had to tell. Great, now here comes the shunning and looks of disgust. Too bad, I-I thought I might have made a friend...  
"I...I'm a shadow." She laughed! I glared as she lightly punched my arm. "No your not. Your solid. Seariously though-"  
"Not that kind off shadow." I interrupt. "I'm SHADOW Link...a- a 'darker' version of him. I am his shadow..." I lowered my head.  
Great, secrets out. Then she said something I hadn't expected. "Cool." I looked up. "What?" I asked. "COOL!" She repeated louder.  
"Your kidding." I stated, looking at her. No one has ever said that to a shadow. "Seariously, it sounds kinda cool." She said honestly.  
I grin. But stop. "You don't get it, do you?" I snapped. I didn't mean to sound mean. But it was a force of habbit. "Get what?" She asked.  
"Being a shadow is not 'cool'. Far from it! Your mocked because every one thinks your not as good as the original. That your a copy.  
That your some kind of freak, a creature made completely out of the negative side off some one. Yes, I'm made out of darkness, but I-I'm not evil...Yes, I've done things that I regret...but I didn't know any better. W-when your like me, you have no one.  
They always favor the original over you..." I vent. Then sighed and hung my head. (yn) put her arm on my shoulder. "Well if you ask me," She began. "Shadow Link sounds like a cooler name than 'Link'." I looked at her.

"Really?" She nodds. I couldn't help but grin. Maybe I do have a friend. She picks up my hat, and hands it to me.  
"We better get inside. I'm soaked, and your dripping with water." I nod as we walk into the shop. A old woman that I asume was her grandma was at the counter talking to a older man that must have been her grandpa. They didn't seem to notice us. Once we where in the back room, (yn) opened up one of the boxes and pulled out a blanket. "Grandma always keeps a spare blanket and stuff in back in case we get stuck here for some reason." She explained. "You can use it to dry off." I accepted the blanket.  
"Thanks." I mumbled. "Sorry that I don't have a spare change of cloathes." she said as I wrap the blanket around my self.  
I shrug. "Who was Link any way?" She asks. I couldn't help but glare, I didn't even like hearing his name. Yes I did help him. And save his life (lives), but I couldn't help but feel jealous. He always got all the girls, and everything always seemed to go his way. "Just some kid. The Hero of Time." I say with a shrug, doing my best not to sound bitter. "Hero of Time?"  
She asked. Did she know nothing? "How do you not know this? He's practiclyt a LEGEND!" I growl. She glared at me. "Geez, you don't need to be a grouch about it." I instantly feel bad. I know I shouldn't have snapped her. Heck, I should be grateful that she doesn't know who Link is. I sigh, and sit down on one of the boxes. "Do you have any where to stay?" She asks. I shook me head.

It was kind of a stupid question, why would I? But I'm glad she said soemthing to break the silence. "I can see if you can can stay with me. I mean, try and sneak you over. I'm using the spare room, but there's a air matress in the basement. I would sugest the couch, but I don't think it would be a good idea for my Grandpa to see a strange boy on his couch." I laugh a little,  
thinking of the old man's reaction. "Thanks." I answer. I didn't know hwat else to say. I barely even know here, but she's been nicer than any one I've met. I watch her pull what she calls a phone from her bag, along with these little round things attatched to a cord. She starts humming. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Lietening to music..." She said, mouthing words to some song.  
'I will never be afraid again. I will keep on fighting 'till the end. I can walk on water, I can fly, and I will keep on fighting 'till I die.'  
"I don't hear anything." "That's because I'm wearing ear buds." She answers. "Want to listen?" She asked, removing one of the cords. I took it,  
and slowly brought it to my ear. I could hear the music playing from it. "What magic is this!?" She laughs. "It's called YouTube."

Reader's POV:

Since you gave Shadow Link your sandwich, you both where hungry by the time it was lunch. The rain had turned into a light drizzle, so you ran to use up the rest of your money to buy something from a near by doller store. You pick out a couple of lunchables. Yes, they didn't taste awesome, but it was all you could aford. It was funny seeing Shadow trying to pry it open. You helped him of course. It was wierd, everything was new to him. The look on his face when he was frustrated was kinda cute. It reminded you of a angry anime or manga character. You enjoyed hanging out with him. You had to admit, this was probably the most fun you had in a while. Of course, the problem of sneaking him to your grandparents was still, well, a problem...

(An: Here it is! This isn't the end. I already have a idea on how to sneak Shadow to your Grandparents house, but if you have any ideas, I'd be happy to hear them. ^_^) 


	6. Chapter 6: Games

chapter 6: Games

Reader's POV:

The shop was going to close soo, and you had no idea how to get Shadow to your Grandparents house. You glance over at the blanket he was wrapped in. He still hasn't changed.  
hasn't changed. You sigh. "Well?" He asked. "well what?" "How are you going to get me to your Grandparents, because I'm not staying the night here." He anounced. "Why? Are you scared of the dark?" You tease. He glares at you, this time, it wasn't cute. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood." He sighs, and mumbles something. You look at the truck,  
your Grandparents where still packing up the store, getting it ready to close. You glance again at the blanket. "I have a idea..." You say, with a grin. "Well, spit it out." Shadow snapped. You laugh a little at his grumpiness. It was like he was TRYING to be mad all the time. You grab his wrist, and drag him out side. You glance back at him.  
You could of sworn he was blushing just a seconded ago. You open the back door of the truck. "wait, we're going inside that thing!?" He gasped. "SHHHH!" You hiss. "Yes,  
now get in." You say, giving him a puch. Slowly, he crawled in. "Now get on the floor." You say, pointing to the narrow space. You snicker, realizing that probably sounded dirty! Shadow glares at you for laughing. You grab the blanket, and drape it over him. "Now stay down, if we're lucky, they won't notice the big lump in back."  
You hiss, and sat down in one of the seets. You heard him grumbled something, probably about the smell of the floor. Car (, truck and, van flOor's) always smelled funny to you. You watch, with crossed fingures, as your grandparents climb in front. Luckily they where completely oblivious to the raven haired, blanket covered boy.

As you drive over a bump, Shadow grunted. "Ow!" You kick him softly. "Shut up." You hiss. "What was that?" Your Grandma asked. "Nothing." you tell her. After what felt like forever, you arive back at your Grandparent's house. They climb out. "You coming (Y/N)?" Your Grandpa asked. You nodd. "Ya, in a bit. I just have to get my stuff." You answer. Then wait for them to walke inside, and close the door. You yank the blanket off of Shadow. He scowled. "Wonderful idea (YN)." He said. You grin. "Just be I didn't hide you in back." You laugh. "Now get up." He grunts. "I-I think I'm stuck..." You sigh, and grab his hand, trying to pull him out.  
Wich wasn't the best idea you had. Yes, you pulled him free, but you both fell back wards. You fall out of the truck, and hit the hard ground, with shadow right on top of you. If you wheren't in so much pain from crashing ontop of solid concrete, you would be blushing so red, that tomatos would be jealous! Maybe you where! Shadow stands up, and this time, help you up. Great, if you wheren't blushing before, now you are! "Come on." You say, signalling for Shadow to fallow you to the back of the house. The ground dipped down slightly, revealing a hill behind the house. And the entrance to the basement. Lucky for you, it was unlocked.

You push the door open, and flick some lights on. The basement, was avtually nice. Half of it, the part that was visible at the moment, had a bed in back, a small couch, and a tv. A coffee table sat in front of the table, in foot's reach, the perfect place to rest your feet. A couple old coucles sat in front of the tv. It was more of a spare room then basement, well, this half was. The rest, witch couldn't be seen at the moment, had the washer, drier and, storage room. "What is all of this?" Shadow asked, looking at the TV and games. "Video games and stuff." You say, then grabbed the remote to turn on the tv. Spongebob emeadiently appeared on the screen,  
laughing like a idiot. Shadow look mesmerised, and annoyed. Probably both. "Stay here, I'm going to go get us some supper." You say, rushing up stairs. You find yourself in the kitchen. "Hi Grandma." You say. She nodds, already busy making supper. "Hey Grandma, can I have nachos?" You ask. She sighed. "Yes." You grin, but feel a little bad. You probably hurt her feelings. But you where starving, lunchables wheren't verey filling. You take a bowl out of the cubbered, and the liquid cheese from the fidge. You fill it a little over half full, and add some bacon bits you grab before putting it in the micro wave. "Where's Grandpa?" You asked. "Working outside." She answered. You grab a bag of tortia chips, and two sodas. A Sprite and Cream soda, you where curious on what Shadow would think of these.

You trot down stairs. "Shadow." You whisper loudly. He was sitting on the couch, hat pulled over his ears, trying to ignore Squidward's horrible musical skills.  
You change channels to Gravity Falls, much better. "Here." You say, setting the food on the coffee table. He eyes the pop. "Is there any Root beer?" He asked.  
"No, but I got Cream soda, it's like Root beer." He takes the bottle, and uncaps it. You already start eating the nachos when he sets the half empty bottle down.  
"What are these?" He asked, taking a bite. "Nachos." You answer. "I thought you said you where getting us supper?" You sigh, and laugh a little. "No, they're called nachos." You look at the old games systems. "Maybe we can play, Grandma says they use to belong to my Dad." YOu answer. He shrugs, and leans back on the couch. "This is pretty comfortable.." He mumbled. You shrug, and continued eating. By the time the bowl was scraped clean, you both where full. You walk over to the tv, and pull out the Nitendo 64. "Let's see..." You say, finguring the games. You pull one out. "Let's try this one." You say, then set it up. With in a few minutes,  
the tital screen for Majora's Mask appears. You look at the files. At first, you think one of them said BEN, but you realized that it said BEND.

You shrug, and create a new file. Shadow nearly chokes on his Cream Soda. "That's him!" He yells, "That's Link!" He points to the green-skirted avatar. You give hima funny look.  
"This is just agame, that can't be Link." You say. "It is!" He insists. "look!" He says, pointing to the name the NPCs refered him to. "Link..." Yoiu read aloud. You glance at Shadow, he was staring at the screen. "Y-your in the game..." You stammered. Shadow stared at it in disbalief. "Th-that's how I met him...er, them.  
You gllance at him. "WHAT!?" He nodded. You gulp, you wanted answers. This was gettign wierd... Well, if you don't know something, just try google! 


End file.
